Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer systems may include multiple hosts or sites, which may be organized as a distributed system. Generally, when organized as distributed systems, data items such as tables and databases may be stored at the multiple hosts. Usually each data item is replicated and distributed to the hosts.
Users of the distributed system may modify data items stored at one of the hosts. Following modification of a data item, a modified data item may be replicated and updated at the hosts. That is, a modified version of the data item may replace a previous data item stored at the multiple hosts. The modification, replication, and updating process may be referred to as synchronizing the data item. In some distributed systems, synchronizing modified data items may constantly occur in real time. The synchronizing may incur an expense of energy and time, especially for data items that are modified frequently.